the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Lace Agate
"I don't think I could go back, even if I wanted to." Crazy Lace Agate is an unaligned Gem currently living in the The Fortress on Mars. She and Basalt made their home on Earth before Cubic Zirconia took them to Mars, against the latter's will. Appearance Crazy Lace Agate is tall, being slightly taller than Garnet. Being a quartz, she is also muscular, but less so than a warrior like Jasper considering her intended role as an agate. Her gemstone is a round, coral pink cabochon, and is placed where her right eye would be. Her skin is peach and covered with wavy, orange cream stripes. She has blond, messy hair that is put up in a ponytail with a maroon hairband. Her left eye is deep red. She has a small nose and full lips. She wears a low-cut coral tank top with a pink undershirt, orange pants, pink socks, and a maroon belt and shoes. She also has light yellow bracers on both her forearms. Crazy Lace's glaive has an orange center with three orange cream, curved blades coming off of it. Personality While working for Homeworld, Crazy Lace was very similar to Holly Blue Agate in demeanor, abusing those lower than her while licking the boots of those above her. At the same time, however, she was secretly terrified of her own subordinates due to the fact she couldn't summon a whip like a normal agate. After losing a fight to Basalt, Crazy Lace became even more insecure. In fact, when given the opportunity, she chose not to return to Homeworld due to fear of being shattered for "failing" the Diamond Authority. Unlike Basalt, who has become confident and embraced her abilities, Crazy Lace hides her insecurities and strongly dislikes the abilities she has that she discovered while on Earth, only using them when absolutely necessary. History History here. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Crazy Lace Agate has standard Gem abilities, such as bubbling, superhuman strength, and shapeshifting. Skillsets * Glaive Proficiency: Crazy Lace Agate's weapon is a throwing glaive rather than a whip. She is somewhat adept at using it to attack, forcing herself to regularly practice in case of emergency, but hates even summoning it. Relationships Basalt "No point in arguing with her. She's already made up her mind." One of the first Gems to see Basalt, Crazy Lace Agate initially wished to shatter her, seeing her as weak due to her being defective. However, she was ordered to keep Basalt intact, and grudgingly did this. She heavily abused Basalt, one time whipping her until the off-color revolted, taking her whip and using it to destroy the agate's form. After this event, Crazy Lace became both fearful and respectful of Basalt, often staying a good distance away from her. Even in the present day, Crazy Lace continues to show a respect for Basalt and her opinions, attempting to explain them to Cubic Zirconia. Cubic Zirconia Crazy Lace Agate is terrified of Cubic Zirconia, treating her with the same respect she once treated the Diamonds. While not wanting to leave Earth, she is, unlike Basalt, too afraid of Cubic Zirconia to defy her in any way. Yellow Diamond Having been originally made for Yellow Diamond, she felt an intense respect for her, unlike with Pink Diamond. However, even before being reassigned, she felt unworthy of serving her own Diamond due to her slight defectivity, and believes this was the reason she was reassigned. She still respects Yellow Diamond, blaming herself for the demotion. Pink Diamond Despite at one point being under Pink Diamond's command, she was not made for Pink and had very little respect for her. She felt personally offended when assigned to her control during the colonization of Earth. Her resentment continues to the modern day, regularly referring to her as "Pink Glass Shard." Trivia Trivia here. Gemology Gemstone information * Crazy lace agate is a banded chalcedony that has colors normally ranging from pale yellow to dark reddish-brown. * Some gemstones branded as crazy lace agate are pink, purple, blue, or even just varying shades of gray. For this reason, along with its concentric bands, crazy lace agate is referred to sometimes as "the earth rainbow." * Possibly due to its often vibrant colors, crazy lace agate is called the "Laughter Stone," or "Happy Lace," and is said to bring positivity in all forms, including joy, love, and even courage. * Crazy lace agate is associated with the third eye chakra, and, as an agate, is a zodiacal stone for Gemini. Category:Characters Category:Independents Category:Agates Category:Quartzes